Silver and gold 1 fixed
by Kurisutaru ookami
Summary: Set during the time when Lupin was sent to get the werewolves against Lord Moldybutt.  Trouble he expects but the twins that he means are not what he expected.
1. Chapter 1

**The woods seemed to grow thicker and harsher as he struggled to make his way to the village. Though the walk was long it gave him plenty of time to think about the best way to persuade the werewolves into helping them in the fight against he-who-shall-not-be-named. He had to make sure that he got there with in the next few days because the full moon would rise in a short time and he wanted to be there before it happened. The wind howled through the trees as life started to awaken around him. Normally he would have just arraprated to the village, but these woods had been protected against such things. Wizards many years ago had set these spells so to keep the weres trapped inside its boundaries but over time they had become twisted into keeping those with magic out. That was the exact reason that he had been chosen to speak to these wolves. The only reason that he could get in to see them is because he was one of them him self. **

** It had taken him nearly two days to reach the outskirts of the village. From here it would take him at least another day to reach the village's heart. Reaching a break in the trees he was shocked to find a small house resting next to a lake, which was in rather poor shape. There were obvious signs that a wolf lived in the house as well. Aside from the strong smell of wolf there were long claw marks in the walls of the house and near by trees. The thing that confused him though was that there were many smells surrounding the house and all were wolves. He carefully moved closer to the door to see if anyone was home that would be able to help him. Being so close to the full moon his senses were heightened but still he could hear no movement in the home. He had to make his way over the uneven ground of the clearing toward the house. When he passed a window at the front of the house out of the corner of his eye he saw something dart among the trees away from the house. In the few seconds it took for him to look away from the door, he was roughly thrown on the ground what felt like a knee pressed firmly in to his back. **

** "Who are you and what do you want?" A soft voice asked him close to his ear. The voice was distantly female and held no malice but it did have a definite tang of fear in it. After a few seconds a he noticed a strange thing about the smell around him. There were two both female one was a wolf like him but the other one wasn't she was something else entirely. When he did not reply the knee in his back pressed harder causing him to arch his neck a little. From his limited line of sight he could see that there was a girl sitting on the ground in front of him. She was dressed in a dark brown skirt with a sky blue top and no shoes on her feet. **

** "You may want to answer" prompted the girl "my sister does not take kindly to people creeping around our home" In response to the girls state me came a chuckle from behind him.**

** "That's right sissie, now hurry up and speak so that I can get back to my book" Replied the girl on his back.**

** "My name is Remus Lupin. I was on my way to the village when I saw your house and thought that maybe you would allow me to rest here for a little before I go on." The words were hard to get out because of the pressure on his back but once they were out he was released. Lupin wearily pulled him self to his feet and took a good look around him. He was shocked to see that the two girls in front of him looked nearly identical. They both had the same long black hair with lazy waves in it and near electric blue eyes. The only real differences was the way they were dressed and that the girl he had seen before had silver specks in her eyes while her sister had gold. **

** "Sis what do you think? It is near the full moon after all...do you think its safe?" ask the girl with silver in her eyes.**

** "Yea its fine plus I can take care of him if he gets out of hand." Lupin gulped at that because when she said it a dark look over came her eyes. The look had lasted only a seconded but that was enough to make him weary of her. **

** "I wont be here for that long , I wish to get to the village before the full moon arrives." Both girls shook their heads that the same time. **

** "That's not a good idea" Replied the gold eyed girl. **

"**They don't take well to strange wolves around the full moon, far to jumpy for their own good. They would kill you in a heart beat." The silver-eyed girl warned, the look of fear returning her eyes.**

** "The fact that you are a wizard won't help you either. Its best you wait if you want to live that is, but its your choice." Muttered the gold-eyed girl as she turned and walked away. Lupin stared after her, a shocked look on his face. **

** " We are magic also, we both are, that's why we live here instead of with the rest of them. They don't take to kindly to our kind even if you are a wolf." With that statement she turned and followed her sister in to the house. **

** Lupin stood staring where they had been before following them into the house and closing it behind him. The inside of the house was in much better shape than the outside. It was very obvious that two very different personalities live in the house. The dark hard wood floors had claw marks in though they looked more like some one was just walking around with them not fighting. Light music that he could not place could be heard floating from room to room in the small house. The dark colors of the walls and floor were off set by the neon colored knick-knacks around the room.**

** "Took you long enough." Muttered the gold-eyed girl not even bothering to look up and just kept reading. "By the way my name is Sbylle and the girl that you were staring at is my sister Selena." Lupin just nodded his head and look around the room awkwardly not really knowing what he was supposed to do now. **

** "You can sit down, you know the chair isn't going to eat you." Came a voice from behind him. He quickly whipped around, coming face to face with Selena. She gave him a soft smile before settling down on the floor next to her sister's chair. **

** "May I ask you a little about your selves since I will be staying here for a few days?" Questioned Lupin making sure to keep himself looking as nonthreatening as possible.**

** The girls just looked at each other from a moment before Sbylle answered. "You can ask what you want but that doesn't mean we will answer." Lupin took it as a good sign he had neither been threatened nor kicked out yet so he figured it was safe to continue.**

** "You are both witches, correct?" Selena nodded while Sbylle just stared at her book ignoring him. "If so how are you here? I can tell one of you is a wolf but the other is not, so how could you get through the woods?" **

** Taking it upon herself to answer his questions since it was obvious that her sister wasn't about to, Selena took a deep breath before starting her tale.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Around 40 years ago the village of the wolves was a place where no human was safe. They would be murdered on sight or smell if they were caught and if they had help from any of the wolves then they would be killed as well. The leader of the village at the time was a ruthless man who did not care for his people at all. Fights in the streets were a daily event and the population was starting to fade out of existence. **

** In this village where the instincts of the wolf were an important part of life and with out them you would die very quickly, females had a very small role. They were nothing more then toys to the men who could easily over power them considering that their wolf forms were so much larger then their female counterparts. Very few children were ever born in this village because no one wanted to run the risk of passing their "disease" off on to a child. Many of the woman were just passed around between the men until either they wed one of them or they created a child after which in most cases the father would kill both the mother and the child. **

** Life was hard in the village for everyone and that included a young girl named Bree. Bree was barely seventeen when she was chosen to be the mate of the village leader. Yes, in legal eyes she was an adult but in reality she was still a child. Unlike most of the others in the village, Bree had been born a werewolf. Her mother had been given to her father as a gift but instead of just using her he fell in love and married her. When her mother had gotten pregnant they had both been so happy. They knew that there was a possibility that she would be a monster like them but they were willing to run that risk. Bree's mother died giving birth to her beautiful daughter and instead of hating his daughter for the death of her mother her father cherished her even more. He said that she was his miracle that she survived when her mother did not and that she was a part of her mother that had stayed on the earth with him.**

** Bree's wedding was simple and quick. The elders said a few words and they were wed, there was no fancy white dress or family. It was just Bree and her new husband, even her father had been banned from the ceremony. Their life together was not a pleasant one. Her husband Paul was a violent man and often Bree was force to flee from her home to protect her own life. **

** Not long in to the marriage Bree became pregnant. She knew that her husband would be mad but she was determined to keep it anyway. Paul tried several times to kill the baby while she was still pregnant but Bree managed to keep it safe until delivery. It was the middle of summer and Bree was out doing laundry out by the river. It was very hot out and the sweat was gathering on her very pregnant belly. The baby would be coming anytime but she dared not stop in her chores or she would be killed. The heat was really bothering her a she placed the last of the cloths in her basket and started back home. She did not make it far before pain stated to wrack her body. It came on so strong and fast the she was forced to her knees in pain. She sat for a moment before starting up again but as soon a she reached her feet she was forced back down. **

** As she lay panting and crying on the ground she heard a rustling noise. Thinking it was someone that was from the village, she cried out. In response to her cry the rustling started up again and a man stepped out of the greenery. He was no one that Bree had ever seen before but something about him held her attention. By his scent she could tell that he was not a wolf but how that was possible she did not know, no normal human should be able to get through the protective woods.**

** "Ma'am is the pain in your stomach fading then coming back every few minutes?" Bree nodded it was all she could do with out screaming as the pain took over again. The man positioned him self by her legs and placed his hands on her stomach. He felt around for the baby before nodding to himself. "The baby is coming and very soon there isn't enough to get you back before I'm afraid that you will have to birth here," Said the man his voice was deep and quiet but the was some thing captivating about it. **

** Bree was terrified as she lay on her back in the dirt. It turned out that the man's name was Tom and he was a traveler. He kept telling her things about him self in order to keep her calm. The pain was becoming more and more constant and she screamed as she felt a pressure. "Its time" she whimpered.**

**After a few very painful minutes a sweet little baby boy was set in Bree arms. He was a quiet baby barely crying. He was a wolf as well, Bree could smell it as soon as he was born. After the labor Tom moved to sit behind Bree, holding her head in his lap to support her as she held her child. There was something so comforting about Tom that made Bree just want to stay in his arms forever. But alas, when she did not return home right away her husband sent men to find her. Tom had to leave for his own safety before he was seen or both of them would have been killed. **

** The little boy, whom Bree had named after the man who had delivered him grew more like his mother with each passing day much to his fathers displeasure. He was not a tyrant like his father he was kind and peaceful like Bree, which is unusual for a wolf. Bree longed to see her savior again for surely with out his help both her and the baby would have died. He went on as a secret to her husband for all he knew Bree had given birth to her baby all on her own and Bree planed to keep it that way. **

** Baby Tom's birthday fell on a full moon the next year and though he was to small to go threw the transformation that didn't stop the rest of the village. Fights between the wolves broke out all over town for dominance though no one was stupid enough to challenge the alpha. Bree lay on the floor by her son's cradle in order to protect him from any stray wolves that may wonder in to their home that night. Baby Tom may have been a wolf but he was also male meaning that any adult male might see him as a threat and kill him. The noise out side of the house was deafening when it was mixed with Baby Tom's cries. Bree prayed that his cries would go unnoticed and that they would pass the full moon unharmed. Unfortunately hat was not the case, around midnight that night a young male managed to get in side the house and was hunting them. Though he was far bigger than Bree she fought tooth and nail to keep him away from her baby but to no avail. He knocked her through a wall and in to her bed room before he turned back to the baby. He was about to bring his sharp claws down and kill the babe when a flash of bright light filled the room.**

** The young wolf was thrown off his feet and into a wall where he lay unmoving. Out of the shadows stepped Tom, he looked just as Bree remembered. Bree had luckily taken a Wolfsbane potion that night so that she could think clearly near her baby, so Tom had nothing to fear from her. He seemed to be able to sense that as he walked up to her with his hand raised. Bree placed her muzzle in to his hand and a bond was formed between them, a bond of love and trust. **

** For the next two years Bree and Tom were together. Whenever she had chores that lead her away from the village he was there, anytime that they could spend together they would. This all went well until Bree became pregnant again. She new that the baby was not her husband's because he had not touched her in many moons. He had many women that he would call on whenever the need arose and that didn't bother Bree since she had Tom, but now that she was pregnant she would have to make it look as though it was her husband otherwise she would be killed. **

** Bree got lucky one day not to long after she found that she was pregnant. Her husband had been out and worked up an appetite, she cooked him a huge meal and when he was fat and full began to work her magic on him. He had drunk a large amount of wine with his meal so it wasn't to hard to convince him that it was what he wanted. Fresh bruises covered her body by the time they were done but it had worked the child could now be passed as her husband's, they would be both be safe. **

** As the months past Bree's stomach grew rounder, rounder than it ever did with baby Tom. She was shocked when she was told that she would be having twins. She was able to go out side less and less as it progressed which annoyed Paul since the work was not being done. He threatened her many times to kill her babies if she did not do her work but after she fainted for the third time he gave up. **

** The babies were born at home this time, but Bree would have preferred if she had been out in the woods again with Tom. Her little girls were born strong and healthy on October 31. Bree went to bed alone that night, her babies asleep in the nursery with Baby Tom but when she woke up she was not alone. She was awoken by a light touch on her cheek. Upon opening her eyes she saw that Tom was hovering above her. "Tom what are you doing here?"**

** "Shhhhh sweet heart I heard of the labor today and wanted to see how you are." Tom had the gentlest look in his eyes as he played with her hair.**

** "My love its not safe for you here you will be killed if you are found"**

** "I know but I needed to make sure that you and my daughters are safe and well."**

** "They are asleep in the next room with their bother." Tom wrapped his arms around his love and just held her as she rested but there peace was quickly broken.**

** "WHORE! How dare you be in bed with another man on the eve of my daughters' birth!" Paul ran in to the room growling menacingly at his wife and her lover. He violently ripped her from his arms and threw her to the ground. "I should kill you for what you have done but I can't because then my babies would go hungry and die." This made Bree start to laugh.**

** "Your daughters, YOUR DAUGHTERS I think not. Haven't you taken a good look at them they look NOTHING like you. They have magic in them cant you feel it Paul, you have not magic and I have no magic doesn't it seem odd to you that they do. Yes my foolish husband they are not yours they are mine and mine alone." The whole room fell silent as everyone stared at the woman laying on the floor. Tom took a step toward her but the look she gave him held him back. As soon as he saw the look in her eyes he knew what she was doing. Bree was willing to give up her life to make sure that no one knew about him. Yes he had been caught in her room but the fact that she claimed the girls as purely her own, he could not be condemned for their birth.**

** In his anger Paul completely missed this transaction. He marched over to where Bree was and grabbed her by the arm. He drug her ruthlessly down the hall to her daughter's room and whipped the doors open. The sound of the door slamming caused the babies to wake and start to cry. Little Tom bolted up in bed staring wide eyed at his father as his mother was drug in. "They are not mine, yes? Good well then take them and leave you are no longer wanted in this village." With that Paul reached in to the first baby out and handed her to his wife. The baby had beautiful black hair and blue eyes with flecks of gold. This baby did not stop her screaming until her sister was also laying in her mother's arms. The babies looked at each other before both falling back in to a soft slumber. Bree looked up to where her son sat watching everything with wide terrified eyes.**

** "Don't worry my babies" Bree croned "Everything will be alright momma will take good care of you." Shifting the position of the babies she held her hand out for her son to take but Paul batted it away with a swift kick that nearly snapped her arm. **

** "If they are not mine then he is not yours, you are never to come anywhere near my son again or I will kill those little bustards of yours." Bree recoiled in shock by protecting two children she had lost her son forever. Tears started to flow from her eyes as she was taken from the house and deep in to the woods. They didn't stop until they reached a clearing near a lake. "You may never come closer to the village then here, your brats may one day come in to the village but they will find no safety there. They enter at their own risk." With that Paul turned and walked away leaving his wife and her daughters alone in the wilderness.**

** Tom came by only once to see his children. He did not stay for long only long enough to poof up a small home for them to live in and some food to eat. He told Bree that she had been good but he had never truly loved her. She had just been an easy way for him to create an heir for him self and now that he had two he would never need to see her again. He promised that one day he would come back to collect his daughters and then left in a poof. Bree fell to the ground in shock because right before he fled from her sight he had removed the spell keeping him looking like a handsome man, the man he turned in to was pale and snake like with red evil eyes. Bree's was heart broken by this new knowledge and slowly she got sicker and sicker until the day that her daughters eleventh birthday. She passed away in her sleep as her children played in the next room completely unaware.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The whole room sat in silence for a while as Lupin tried to digest the story that he had just been told. It did not seem possible that these girls could be the spawn of one so evil. He didn't snap out of his trance until Selena got up and placed her hand on his forehead to see if he was all right. Startled he quickly moved back falling out of his seat in the process. Both girls chuckled lightly at him as he lay stunned for a few seconds then a hand appeared by his face. "Are you ok?" ask Selena. "The floor is not the softest thing to land on I do it enough." This made Sbylle chuckle harder and nodded her head.**

** "Yes you do my sissie yes you do." After helping Lupin up Selena looked over at her sister who raised and eyebrow.**

** "I know what you are thinking sissie and the answer is no so stop giving me that look." Sbylle just shook her head and got up from her seat.**

** "So Lupin why are you looking for the village anyway? Its not like it's a good place to live or anything not that you would survive there anyway." Asked Sbylle with her arms crossed and a questioning look on her face. **

** "Actually I'm here for help." Replied Lupin "and you can call me Remus you don't have to call me Lupin."**

** "I prefer Lupin and what kind of help are you look for because you won't find much here."**

** Lupin sat back down in his seat before starting to explain, a weary look on his face. "I'm sure you have both heard of He Who Must Not Be Named and how he was defeated by Harry Potter." Both girls nodded so he continued. "Well it seems he has returned and is slowing rising back to power." The girls stared at him then looked at each other with a shocked look on their faces.**

** "Well that's not good Lord Moldybutt is back and probably as mad as a PMSing woman with out chocolate." Exclaimed Selena while her sister burst out laugh.**

** "Lord Moldybutt? Goddess I love you sissie!" Syblle chuckled hugging Selena.**

** "Love you too sissie" Selena replied hugging her back. Both girls laughed as they broke apart and looked over at Lupin.**

** "What does him being back have anything to do with the wolves of the village?" ask Sbylle as she took her seat back on the arm of the chair.**

** "He wants to get the wolves here on his side and use them in the war."**

** "The wolves here will never work for him they hate wizards. They would sooner kill him then work with him. I'm afraid they wont work with you either they want no part of anyone with magic." This statement both made Lupin happy and worried. They would not get the support from the wolves but then neither would He Who Must Not Be Named. There was no point in him continuing any farther to the village, but maybe they would allow him to rest a few days before he had to head back he thought.**

** While he was thinking he did not notice the girls plotting and planning behind him. They were whispering to each other when he turned around to face them. When they noticed that he was looking at them they quickly broke apart and Selena smiled at him. "what are you going to do now that you know that they wont help you?" she asked smile still on her face. **

** "I suppose ill have to return home." Both girls nodded to them selves before Sbylle spoke up.**

** "Stay here for a few days before you go back so that you can have a good nights sleep."**

** "As long as I'm not imposing then I would greatly appreciate it." Lupin replied. **

** "Ill go get dinner started then sissie entertain our guest alright?" Sbylle said her voice holding a sneaky inner meaning to it. Selena just rolled her eyes as her sister walked in to the kitchen. Grabbing a book off one of the many bookcases she flopped down on the couch and started to read. Lupin stood awkwardly in the center of the room for a while before she looked up.**

** "You are welcome to sit down you know the chair wont bite…. Hard that is hehehe oh and if you like to read as you can see we have tons you are more than welcome to but if you damage it sissie would probably kill you." Lupin was startled by the way that she could rant and still be reading at the same time. He quietly walked over to the bookshelf and took up a book on vampires. **

** "Foods done!" called Sbylle as she walked out of the kitchen about a half an hour later. What she saw made her stop half step and chuckle. Her sister was asleep on the floor next to the couch that Lupin was laying on. They had both been reading and at some point when Lupin fell asleep the book must have fallen out of his hand and was now laying half open on Selena's head. It didn't seem to bother her though because she just slept on. Sbylle crept over to where her sister lay sleeping a took the book off of her head. "Good taste in books" she muttered to her self because the book Lupin had been reading was her favorite book in the world, ****The Vampire Lestat. ****She carefully placed her beloved book back on the shelf before going over to poke her sister awake. **

** "Sissie, sissie ,Sissie, SISSIE!" yelled Sbylle trying to get her sister to wake up. Hearing her name being screamed she bolted up hitting her head off her sister's.**

** "Owwwww sis you have a hard head you know." Selena whined as she rubbed her head.**

** "I have a hard head? You nearly knocked me out with that thing!" This sent both girls in to a fit of laughter what woke Lupin.**

** "Whats going on?" He grumbled looking around with sleep-covered eyes trying to find where the noise was coming from. It took him a minute to look down and see that both girls were sitting on the floor next to the couch laughing. He just shook his head not really wanting to know what was going on.**

** "Oh good your both awake now we can eat." Exclaimed Sbylle as she pulled Selena to her feet and Lupin followed them to the kitchen. Sbylle was an amazing cook so their meal was delicious. After everyone ate their fill they went back to the living room to relax.**

** "You're the babies from the story aren't you?" Lupin asked after a long silence. **

** "Duh, why else would we have told you the story if we weren't?" replied Sbylle from behind her book.**

** "Who was the man, Tom right?" When he asked that both of the girls stiffen in an **_**oh crap kind of way**_**. **

** "Well most people know him by a different name but to us he is just daddy dearest." Explained Sbylle.**

** "Not!" yelled Selena in response to her sister. "Old Lord Moldybutt just used our mother as a F*** buddy so that he would have heirs. Well in this case his plan backfired because instead of having someone to rule after he is gone all he got is two more people who want him dead."**

** Lupin just sat there in shock at the fact that He Who Must Not Be Named was their father. They neither looked nothing like him nor acted like him. There was a kindness in these girls that there was not in him. He Who Must Not Be Named would have killed him on the spot if he had found him where as they had brought him in to their house and fed him. The night passed quietly with out much trouble. Lupin slept on the couch that night while the girls were in their beds up stairs. He was so tired from his trip that even the sound of the wind howling or animals scampering did not wake him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning Lupin was woken to the sound of music in the air. It was a light a cheerful sound that seemed to be coming from up stairs. Slowly he pulled himself up off the couch trying to stretch as he did so. The couch was to small for him to sleep spread out so his back was sore from having to curl up. Once he was up a very interesting sent caught his nose. **

** He walked in to the kitchen to find both Selena and Sbylle standing there. Sbylle had a spatula in her hand and it looked like they were debating about some thing. After a moment or two both girls burst in to laughter and turned back to what they were cooking. After the welcome he had received they day before when he tried to sneak up on them Lupin decided that it would be a good idea to let them know he was there before coming close. **

** "Good morning" Lupin said from a safe distance. Both girls jumped in response to his voice. They whipped around in the directing of his voice and unfortunately Selena had had a spoon filled with pancake batter in her hand which when she turned went flying. Lupin had to move quickly to the left to avoid the air born food. They all turned to watch it go sailing threw the air until it splattered heavily on the wall.**

** "Sorry!" Selena exclaimed her face turning a bright red. "I didn't mean to do that you startled me." At this point Sbylle was doubled over in laughter. **

** "Its fine don't worry about it" Lupin replied through his chuckles "things happen" Smiling happily Selena grabbed a dishcloth and went to go work on the slowly dripping pancake goo.**

** Sbylle sent him a sneaky smirk before going back to flipping the pancakes so they didn't burn. "You can help your self, there is a finished stack over there." Sbylle called over her shoulder pointing at a large stack of pancakes cooling on the table. **

** He made his way over to the table and soon after he sat down the girls joined him. The meal was eaten in a peaceful silence while what Lupin had finally identified as Irish music played quietly. The quiet was broken when Selena turned to her sister and asked "Do you have my potion finished yet sis I need to start taking it tonight to be ready for the moon." **

** "Of course all I need to do is add the last ingredient and it will be ready." Selena just nodded. Neither of the girls seemed to have any problem talking about the hairy little problem but that was probably because they grew up among them. Lupin shifted uncomfortably in his seat.**

** Sbylle being a sharp eyed as she was noticed his movements. "Oh I almost forgot, you need some too don't you?" she asked. He just nodded ashamed. "Ok cool when I bring sis her's ill grab you one too." **

** "There is one important thing we have to tell you though" Selena said. Lupin nodded for her to continue. "There are very few female wolves here and because of this when the moon is out and they lose their normal human thoughts the males some times come here trying to find a mate. Very few people here take the potion so it is normally an all out brawl. I'm sure that you can tell from the out side of the house that most of our visitors are not nice men but they have never managed to get in side the house." This worried Lupin slightly. He knew how aggressive adult males could be especially if there was a possible mate around, it was very dangerous for the girls to live here alone. **

** "How have you managed to keep your selves safe all these years?" Selena just pointed at Sbylle.**

** "Sissie is a very talented witch and since she is not a wolf she doesn't change so she can put of wards to protect us from them." She then threw her arm around her sister and gave a big smile. Sbylle just smiled back at her taking in what was being said. **

** "Why haven't you just left here then if it is so dangerous for you both?" he asked worrying for their safety. **

** "No where to go." Sbylle replied as Selena got up to gather the dishes. **

** "You could come with me." He suggested "You said that you hate He Who Must Not Be Named, and this would be a good way to get back at him for your mother and to get away from here. I'm sure that the Order would help you find some where to live." The girls looked at each other as if contemplating it. **

** "Well, it might be a good idea, I mean what would we really be leaving behind?" Selena asked.**

** "I say lets go for it sissie but after the moon you wouldn't be any good traveling after tomorrow." Lupin nodded in agreement the day before the change was hard on a werewolf. They were always left weak the days before and after so traveling was not going to happen.**

** "Ok that works but it would be best if we start to pack now before we grow weak so sissie isn't stuck on her own." Selena replied. They both nodded in agreement and went to work. The girls each went to their rooms and brought what they wanted to bring with them in to the living room. Also they each brought a backpack. Lupin raised an eyebrow wondering how they planned to take all they brought down with them. **

** "Can I borrow your wand?" asked Sbylle startling him out of his daze. He gave her a questioning look before handing it to her. "Thanks we don't have our own and trying to do this all with wandless magic would take forever." She gave his wand a firm wave at the pile of things next to her backpack. They all shr**

**++unk down in size to the point that they all fit with space to spare. She did the same thing to Selena's bag then handed Lupin back his wand. **

** "You don't have a wand of your own?" He asked a little confused at this.'**

** "Of course we don't witches and wizards are hated here where would we get one?" Lupin felt a little silly at asking such a stupid question and started looking around the room to cover it. The house looked completely different with out all the books and knickknacks all around. It was bare and plain not reflecting them at all. **

** By the time they were finished it was well in to the night and both girls were exhausted. Lupin had asked many times if they needed help but each time they turned him down saying that he was a guest. Dinner was quiet that night as they all went over everything in there heads. Before they went to bed Syblle made sure that Selena and Lupin both took their potion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next morning Selena woke up in a haze. Her body felt so weak as she pulled herself up in to a sitting position. The full moon would be upon them at nightfall and they still had more to prepared to leaving so she knew that she had to get up. Her normally bright and random room now looked so dull and sad that she felt a little sad. This was the only place she had ever known after all. **

** The clinking of pots down stairs was enough to get her up and out of bed. She descended the stairs slow so that she would not fall again. Selena was very clumsy and she knew it. She walked in to the kitchen to find her sister at the stove and Lupin at the table. Sneaking up behind her sister she turned to Lupin and put a finger to her lips so that he would remain quiet then turned back to her sister. Moving closer she grabbed her sister on the shoulders and yelled "GOT' CHA". **

** Sadly for Selena her sister had had a spoon in her hand when she whipped around and accidentally whacked her with it. "Owwwww Sbylle why did you hit me?" Selena asked rubbing her shoulder in pain. **

** "Its your own fault you shouldn't have creeped me!" Lupin was trying not to laugh by biting his lip but it wasn't helping. Selena turned to him and stuck her tongue out when she heard him laughing, soon they all joined in and had a good laugh as they ate. They all chatted as they ate, talking about where they would live when they were with the order and what still had to be done here.**

** The day was spent finishing gathering the girls' things and preparing the house. They decided that it was best to get rid of the house completely so that the wolves that had put them threw so much crap would not be able to be used. The house was to be burnt to the ground upon their leaving so they wanted to make sure that they had everything.**

** While Sbylle worked on her things Selena walked around the house running her hands over the walls that had sheltered her for so many years. It was going to be hard to leave, she thought, but for the best. She was so deep in to her memories that she didn't hear Lupin come up behind her. "Are you all right?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.**

** Selena jumped in fright and turned to face him. Her face softened when she saw it was just him. "You startled me Remus!" she replied, hand on her quickly beating heart. **

** "I'm sorry you just looked sad and wanted to make sure that you were okay." He said, a kind look in his eyes.**

** "Oh I'm fine just remembering everything that happened here, there has been so much." She said quietly trying to not let her sadness flow into her voice.**

** Lupin just gently placed his hand on her shoulder not really sure what he could do for her. She seemed to relax under his hand, which made him smile. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Oh well, I have a feeling it will all work out for the best." He nodded in agreement as she slipped out from under his hand and continued to walk do the hall. **

** She continued to roam around the house and the woods around it until she got tired and was forced to sit and rest. The woods sounded so peaceful around her; from where she sat she could see a large lake sparkling under the sun. Selena gently ran her hand over the moss-covered rock that she sat on taking in the texture and feel of it. She allowed her body to completely relax as the warmth of the sun washed over her. **

** After a few minutes of holding herself up her arms grew tired so she lay back on the warm rock. Closing her eyes she was gently lulled to sleep by the sounds of the wind in the trees and the calm water.**

** It was near night all when a loud sound woke Selena. It sounded as though something large was moving threw the trees. Selena looked up at the sky and realized her stupidity. The moon would be rising soon and then she would be a target for any male in the woods that caught her sent. She stated moving quickly back threw the woods knowing that she would not get there in time but she had to try. **

** It had only been twenty minutes when she felt a horrible burning pain in her body. Looking up she saw that the moon was now overhead and the pain came harder. She fell to the ground as it ripped through her twisting her bones and muscles in order the change her body. The pain subsided as quickly as it had come and the place where the girl had been laying was a wolf. The wolf had fur the color of fresh fallen snow with black stocking on three feet. Her back left leg was the only one that stayed white all the way to the ground. **

** Dragging herself up from her crouched position she ran as quickly through the woods as she could. Around her she could hear the howls of the villagers as the roamed the woods. Selena was near home when she heard a loud growl beside her. Jumping back in surprise she lost her footing and fell down the hill that she had just ran up. It was a steep hill with lots of sharp bramble and sticks to jab her along the way. **

** When she came to rest at the bottom she lay stunned for a moment. The fall had knocked the breath out of her and made her dizzy. When she was able to lift her head she got a good look at the one who had growled at her. A sleek black wolf was making his way down the hill toward her. Selena could tell from the look in his eyes that he had not taken the Wolfsbane potion and she was in for a lot of trouble. **

** Selena drug her hurting body in to a standing position. She tried to make herself a menacing as possible to scare him off but to no avail he just kept coming. Knowing it was her only option Selena bolted. Running as fast as she could while dodging the trees that were flying past her. **

** She was forced to come to a sudden stop when a large body slammed in to her side. The weight caused her to go crashing to the ground. All she could see was black fur pressed against her side. The pressing weight shifted after a moment when she heard a loud growling coming from the surrounding woods. Selena was to hurt and weak to lift herself up so she had to just watch as the black wolf crouch near where she lie to keep the other wolf from taking what he was trying to claim. **

** When the growling from the woods stopped the black wolf returned to her side and tried to force her to stand. As soon as the black wolf's back was turned a gray streak shot toward him. It knocked him violently off his feet and he landed a good distance away from her. Selena lifted her head to see a gray wolf standing over the black one growling viciously. **

** When the black one lay motionless at his feet he started over toward Selena. Selena let out a low whine not wanting to have to deal with yet another male but at the sound the gray wolf stopped. He sat down a few feet from her and watched her quietly. This wolf seemed so sad, not like the last that had just wanted her body and nothing more. He looked at her directly in the eyes as she tried to rise. Something about his eyes seemed so familiar but she just couldn't place them. **

** After a moment of struggling Selena managed to pull herself to her feet and took a step, pain coursed through her body as she moved. Carefully she made her way over to the gray wolf, watching his movements in case she had to flee. He sat there unmoving trying not to scare her. Every now and then he would cast a glance over at the black wolf in case he started moving. The blow that had caused the wolf to fall had not been meant to kill merely stun so that they could get away. He would not kill a wolf merely for trying to fulfill a basic need all animals have. **

** When there was only a few steps between them the gray wolf slowly rose to his feet. Selena stopped at looked at him making sure that he was not going to attack her. When she felt safe she through her head back and took a deep breath, using the smells in the winds to point her in the direction of home. The gray wolf cocked his head at her questioningly before he realized what she was doing. As she started to move off to the side he moved as well making sure that he kept his body between her and the black wolf at all times. **

** Selena sent him a look that said "Thank you" before moving as fast as she could through the forest toward home. Every step she took hurt but she had to get home soon before any other wolves showed up. Unknown to her the gray wolf followed close behind her making sure that if she came upon others he would be there to help her. **

** After near an hour of walking Selena managed to make it back to the house. Softly she padded her way up to the door and started to scratch at it. The spells that her sister had placed on the house did not affect her so when Sbylle heard the sound she hurried to the door. When the door opened Selena slipped inside and immediately slumped to the floor exhausted. She did not see Sbylle hold the door open a bit longer to allow the gray wolf to make his way inside before closing it. **

** Sbylle patted the gray wolf on the head before walking over to where her sister lay. Her normally white fur was now brown from caked in dirt and spots of red blood. Sticks and bramble were tangled in her fur as well. Grabbing Lupin's wand from where he left it on the counter Sbylle preformed a simple cleaning spell to remove the dirt and grime before kneeling next to Selena. Holding the wand over the wolf Sbylle softly chanted the singsong sounding spell that would heal Selena. It was a charm that they had come up with together what was actually able to heal marks left by werewolves where normal spell would leave a nasty scar. **

** A feeling of peace washed over Selena so she listened to the spell. Her strength was slowly returning to her body and after a moment she felt well again. Pulling herself to her feet she walked up to her sister and nuzzled her shoulder in thanks. Sbylle smiled at her sister and after giving her a good scratch on the ear turned back to the gray wolf. **

** Seeing the wolf Selena darted in front of her sister and let out a growl. The gray wolf realizing that she did not know who he was quickly tucked his tail and lay with his head on his paws showing that he was not going to hurt her. Sbylle let out a loud laugh and put a hand on Selena's back. "Relax sis that's just Lupin he's not going to hurt anyone."**

** Selena shot him a questioning look and he just nodded his head. Giving him a sheepish grin, which looked silly on a wolf she relaxed her body from her defensive position. Selena walked over to where Lupin stood and nuzzled his shoulder gently in both thanks and apology. He simply rubbed his head on hers to show her that he understood. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The rest of the full moon cycle went by quickly and before they knew it Selena and Lupin were back in their human forms. Because of the presence of a male wolf at the house they were able to ride out the moon without any annoying males looking for a mate. **

** The sun rose to find three human bodies all sprawled out across a small living room. They had all decided to stay in the same room because since it was soon to be winter and they had no fire the house was very cold. The night before they had fallen asleep with two wolves curled up next to each other and a human girl next to them. Since neither of them had ever had another wolf around when they were changing back they forgot one important thing. When they awoke all that they would have covering them was the deep purple blanket that they were sharing. **

** Selena woke from her peaceful night's rest with a cold back. She reached around her only to find out that the blanket had shifted during the night and her whole back was exposed to the air. She gave the blanket a tug to cover her back. It took her a minute to realize what was going on. A deep blush few to her face as she turned as saw the pale skin of Lupin's back. **

** Keeping her voice down to not wake Lupin Selena whispered "Sissie, wake up" Sbylle didn't move "Come sis wake up!" Selena called a little louder. This time Sbylle twitched a little. "Sis please wake up!" At this Sbylle sat up. **

** "What do you need sis? I was trying to sleep!"**

** "Shhhh keep you voice down or you'll wake him." Selena hissed**

** Sbylle rubbed her eyes and looked over at her sister. She was surprised to she her sitting part way up holding the blanket over her chest and Lupin sleeping beside her. "Have fun last night sissie?" Sbylle asked with a sly look.**

** "You know that didn't happen sis can you please do be a favor and get me a blanket so I can get out of here."**

** "I don't see why you would want me to. I bet you like it."**

** "Sis come on please help me out before he wakes up!" When she said this she felt his arm move and brush against her side making her tense up. At this Sbylle got up and left the room. Selena looked after her hoping that was going to get a blanket not just leaving her stranded. Lupin began to move around more in his sleep and she began to get worried. Laying down softly she turned her back to him so that if he did wake up he wouldn't see anything and she could pretend to be asleep to save herself some embarrassment. **

** Thankfully Lupin soon fell back in to his deep sleep and Sbylle returned with a blanket. Selena quickly grabbed the blanket that was held out to her and wrapped it around herself. Holding it tight to her with one hand she grabbed on to Sbylle's outstretched one and was pulled to her feet. **

** As soon as Selena's feet hit the floor Lupin turned over and threw his arm over where she had been laying just a moment before. The girls looked at each other and broke in to a fit of laughs at the whole predicament. The sound of their laughter brought Lupin out of his sleep and he shot up. The blanket slid down to reveal a lean but toned chest with more than its share of scars. **

** When he saw them standing near him he quickly grabbed the blanket and covered his chest. His cheeks were stained red which only grew darker when he saw that Selena was also covered in a blanket. This just made the girls laugh harder, which after a moment he joined in on. **

** When they all calmed down Selena left to get dress and Sbylle went to find some breakfast, leaving Lupin alone to get dressed. Once out of the living room Selena hurried to her room. After shutting the door quietly behind her she sunk to the ground. She felt like the biggest idiot, how could she have not foreseen that coming, she was normally careful not to do anything stupid. **

** Curling up in a little ball Selena just lay on the floor blanket still wrapped around her until she heard a banging on the door. "What?" She called softly.**

** "You okay?" Ask Sbylle suddenly worried for her sister.**

** "Yea, of course I'm just getting dressed you need something?" Selena replied pulling herself up off the floor and walking over to her dresser.**

** "No you were just taking a while I wanted to make sure that you were okay."**

** "Okay I'll be out in a minute!" Selena called as she threw a baggy blue hoodie over her t-shirt. After making sure that her cloths were on straight she hurried down the stairs. **

** Upon entering the kitchen Selena was greeted by the smell of her sister's wonderful cooking. Lupin was seated at the table and Sbylle was nowhere to be seen. Shyly Selena took her seat across from him still embarrassed about how they woke up. As they ate she kept her head down toward her plate. She was knocked out of daze when a loud clatter startled her. The sound caused her to whip her head up and look at him. **

** Lupin had been in the middle of taking a bite of food when his fork fell from his hand hit his plate and sent them both crashing to the floor. Eggs were splattered all over the floor mixed in with the broken glass from the plate. They looked at each other then back down at the food then each other and started to laugh. **

** "Well I guess we should get that cleaned up before some one hurts themselves." Selena said rising from her seat a smile still on her face. Lupin nodded and stood as well pulling his chair away from the mess. Selena returned to his side a minute later with a dustpan and brush. "If your sister had returned my wand I would have cleaned it up."**

** Selena gave a small laugh before kneeling down next to the mess. "You probably wont get that back until you ask for it sis has wanted one for a while." Selena replied while sweeping the mess up careful not to touch the broken glass. **

** She had most of the large pieces up and was working on brushing up the small when the door swung open. Selena jerked from being startled and fell catching herself with her left hand. Unfortunately that had landed in the dustpan full with eggs. She bit down on her lip to keep from letting out a yelp. Lifting her hand from the dustpan she discovered it to be coated in smashed eggs, glass, and blood. Cradling her hurt hand Selena rose to her feet not knowing who had opened the door.**

** She had gotten two steps back when Sbylle popped her head in through the doorway. Out of instinct Selena quickly tucked her hurt hand behind her so that her sister wouldnt see it. "You need something sis?" Selena asked hopping it was no so she could tend to her aching hand.**

** "No I was just doing one last look over before we head out. You might want to go get ready we are leaving soon. " **

** "Yea I know I was just cleaning up some spilled eggs."**

** 'Why bother we are just going to burn the place no one will know that there had been eggs on the floor." Selena just nodded in agreement. As Selena turned to leave the room she heard Sbylle call "Oh and if you need the tweezers to get the glass out they are still above the sink." **

** Selena gave a laugh as she walked out; of course her sister had known she always seemed to know what was going on. She kept her hand tucked against her as she made her way to the bathroom. It was bleeding pretty well and her shirt where her stomach was had turned a deep red. **

** Right before she made it to the safety of the bathroom she heard her name being called. Grating her teeth in annoyance she cursed her lingering wolf instincts telling her not to let others see that she is weak. She kept her back facing him as she called over her shoulder. "Yea? What do you need?"**

** Lupin steps were coming closer and the need to bolt was rising. Soon he was right behind her with a hand on her shoulder. "I was just coming to see if you were ready to go but I saw blood in the dustpan and wanted to make sure that you were all right."**

** Selena turned her head to face him but kept her back angled away. "Yea I'm fine just a little cut on a piece of glass, nothing to worry about. I'll just clean it up and be right down." She replied with a smile to try and throw him off.**

** "Would you like some help? I know it can sometimes be hard treating your own wounds."**

** "No its not a big deal, I can handle it." Selena said as she opened the bathroom door with her good hand. Deep inside she knew that she could really use the help but so close to the moon her wolf was still very dominant and the wolf did not want to take the risk. **

** Lupin seemed to know what was going on as he reached out and took hold of her bad arm. He gave it a firm yank to bring it close to himself. The blood had welled up over the clotted eggs and over the chunks of glass. Her whole body had turned with the yank and he could see the blood that had soaked in to her shirt. **

** He quickly ushered her in to the bathroom and turned on the water. After waiting until it was slightly warm he stuck her hand under it flow and told her to keep it there until he got the supplies ready. Selena stood there quietly watching him as he got down the tweezers, ointment and gauze. **

** After setting it all down on the counter he walked over to where she stood. Lupin gently took her hand and pulled it out from under the faucet. Most of the blood had come off and so had the eggs. "Sit on the counter while I do this so that if you become dizzy you wont fall." He instructed. **

** Seeing that he was very annoyed at her Selena complied without complaint though it confused her about why he cared. Bringing her hand up and bending his head low to get a good view, he began to pull out the glass fragments. It was very painful but Selena didn't say a word so as to not make him madder. Lupin was grumbling under his breath to himself was he worked. She did not catch much but what she did sounded like "Stupid girl" and "just a small cut my arse". **

** Selena felt badly about how she had acted and seeing him so mad at her just made it worse. Lupin's hold on her hand was gentle and comforting not showing that he was annoyed in the slightest. Selena forced herself to concentrate on the pressure of his hand on her's and not the pain pulsing from it each time he pulled on the glass. Each time he pulled Selena had to force herself not to pull her hand back. **

** After Lupin got all of the pieces that he could see out he turned on the water and placed her hand under a slow stream of water. Selena hissed as the cool water hit her hand but Lupin just ignored her. When the blood was completely off he pulled it close to his face again and inspected it for any glass that he may have missed.**

** Seemingly satisfied Lupin reached over and grabbed the gauze. He gently wrapped the gauze around her hand making sure that it was tight enough to stay in place but would not cause her more pain. "There" Lupin said placing her hand on her lap. "That should take care of you for a while, it would have been less painful though if your sister hadn't kidnapped my wand." **

** "Thank you" Selena mumbled quietly not wanting to look him in the eye out of shame from her behavior. Lupin noticed this and patted her on the shoulder before walking out. As the door closed behind him Selena let out a deep breath that she didn't know that she had been holding. Hopping down from the counter Selena took a look at herself in the mirror. **

** Her hair had streaks of blood in it at the bottom from where it had laid against her shirt. Her shirt was completely ruined since 60% of the front had blood on it. Sighing, Selena turned and left the room in order to find herself a clean shirt. **

** Once she was fresh and clean again Selena went on a hunt to find where her sister went. Selena wondered around the house for a few minutes before finding her sister in the living room doing a final check on her back. "Hey Sis how are you?" Selena asked.**

** "Oh I'm good just making sure that we didn't forget anything"**

** "We all good?"**

** "Yea I think so." Replied Sbylle as she pushed herself up in to a standing position. "We are still heading out at 6 right?"**

** "As far as I know yea we are. You excited?"**

** "Hell yea I am I can't wait to get out of here." **

**The time passed quickly and soon the sun was starting to drop in the sky. Selena finished the last of her look around and heading outside to join her sister and Lupin. Selena found them standing quietly at the front of the house waiting for her. After double checking that they had their bags Lupin pulled out his wand. As he raised it to start the blaze it was snatched out of his hand. Selena couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on his face when Sbylle took the wand right out of his hand. He turned to face them with his eyebrow cocked as if to say "really?"**

**Sbylle just snickered before turning to Selena. "Lets do this together sis, it was both of our house after all." Said Sbylle holding the wand out.**

"**Alright." Selena exclaimed taking hold of the wand as well. Together the girls raised the wand, pointed toward the house. After second they realized something. Neither of them knew a spell that would do the job. Upon realizing this they burst out in to a fit of laughter leaving Lupin one very confused wolf. "Ummm… Remus?" Selena called between laughs.**

"**Yes?" He asked still confused.**

"**What's the spell to start a fire?" Selena asked sheepishly, feeling ashamed that they didn't know such a simple spell.**

"**incendio" He replied**

"**Thank you!" Selena called as they raised the wand to give it another try.**

"**Incendio!" Both girls yelled and with a flourish of the wand sent a large ball of fire flying toward the house. The fireball right on target smashed violently in to the small house quickly engulfing it in flames. They all stood starting transfixed as the house burned. After a moment Lupin walked forward and placed a had on the twins shoulders. This snapped them out of their trances and nearly ended with Lupin taking a fist to the face.**

"**Sbylle!" Selena yelled in a scolding way.**

"**What? He startled me not my fault that to swing is my first instinct." Selena just shook her head at her sister and grabbed her bag. The others quickly did the same and they all started to make their way though the forest toward their new home leaving the blaze to burn itself out.**


End file.
